Walkers are generally used by individuals who have poor balance and/or diminished muscle strength which impede their ability to support themselves during ambulation. Conventional walkers have at least one front leg and two rear legs connected at their upper ends to a handrail. The lower end of each leg generally has a tip or a wheel mounted thereon. While this configuration is useful for moving across a substantially firm surface such a floor or sidewalk, conventional walkers cannot generally be used for moving across soft ground such as sand, dirt, snow, and the like, because the tips or wheels mounted on the lower end of each leg sink into the soft ground.